The Truth Behind The Lies
by Feyd Rautha
Summary: My very first XS fic, inspired by Desired Storm and her story, 'Jack's Reign Of Terror'. Reviews by fans and flamers are most welcome.


The Truth Behind The Lies 

A Xiaolin Showdown Fic by Feyd

AN: I'm back people, and this time with a new fic besides Invader Zim. Yes, I've fallen in love with Xiaolin Showdown... Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, to be precise I can't help but repeat his catchphrase whenever I mention his name... and I have given birth to my very first XS fic. This was actually inspired by another writer. I forgot who he/she was, but the title was 'Jack's Reign Of Terror'. It's an awesome fic, a must read for all JS, ebg fans. Man that fic rockz!

So here's the deal. This is basically another JS POV fic. It's not really angsty... just what I thought what Jack might think of... I think. (nn;

Okay, here we go, wish me luck.

...and I won't be begging for reviews. Everyone's welcome though.

PS Strong words... you have been warned...

- - -

The Truth Behind The Lies

- - -

How long have I been here, staring at my ceiling?

Damn, my eyes hurt. It must've been hours since I last moved from this spot.

I got up from my bed, deciding that I've wasted enough time thinking about things that don't really matter. I dragged my feet and peered into the mirror. Funny how I could still see my reflection though my room, my lab, my sanctuary though it never saw light. I love this sun-deprived place.

It's where I can be me. Where I can plan and scheme and talk about evil all day, and no one will give me looks. No one will comment on how weird I am.

I examined myself carefully. My fiery red hair, my pale skin, my trademark face marks, and that evil glint my eyes I can never hide.

I wasn't normal, which makes gossip and rumors behind my back normal. Stupid people. No matter, I'll crush 'em all like bugs later when I rule the world.

"Jackbots," I said, summoning two of my masterpieces. "Get me some soda upstairs."

They said nothing and huvered upstairs. And as usual, I could hear the maids screaming. They're scared of my robots, they hate them. And I always hear them complaining on why I don't get the soda myself.

That's precisely why I keep sending my Jackbots upstairs.

My bots went back down and gave me my soda. I laughed, then gulped my drink down.

"I really should be installing the lasers on my Jackbots now. Imagine the fun they could have with all the friendly people upstairs... hehehe..."

Just then I heard Wu Ya behind me.

"I haven't sensed a Xin Gong Wu in weeks! I fear that if this continues, it would take me eternity to regain my physical form!" she screeched.

she always uptight about something. She's been that way ever since I released her from that wooden puzzle box, but I'm used to her anyway so I don't really mind. It's not like I like her or anything... I mean, c'mon! All she does is nag in that annoying screechy voice. The nicest thing I've ever heard her say was imitating her voice "Well done..." Sheesh.

Still, she's the closest thing to a friend I have. She may nag all the time, criticize me all the time, but she's been by my side for a long time now. She's evil. She shares my passion. That's why I put up with her. She's the only one I could talk to about what I'm really into: world domination.

My new bestfriend she says... heh.

"Relax Wu Ya. You could use a break," I said, finishing my Gingerail soda. "This means those Dragons've probably let their guards down. Besides, you really need to work out some issues with your attitude... crap, these things taste awful! Why does mom have to keep buying these things? Remind me to destroy the factory when I rule the world."

Wu Ya gave me a snarl and drifted away. I walked over to my table and continued this new weapon I'm gonna use against the Dragons, just in case I have to cheat... again. Better safe than XinGongWu-less.

"Something's missing... oh yeah."

I turned my stereo on to the loudest volume. My personal favorite was being played, "Jack's Theme Once He Rules The World And All That Stuff: The Remix".

Still, in the loudness of the music I heard one of the maids call me.

"Jack, come up. You're father wants you to meet someone." she called.

"Who?" I asked, irritated.

"His officemate's son or something..."

"I'm busy, go 'way."

"But--"

"Don't make me send my Jackbots up there!"

"He's busy sir!"

_end _


End file.
